


Please Remember

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Buddie Prompts [9]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Memory Loss, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 01:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Buck is missing in the aftermath of the tsunami. The relief Eddie feels when they find him is short lived when he realizes Buck isn’t as okay as he appears.





	Please Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyLittleGrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/gifts).

> This is for Amanda, who wanted an amnesia fic, and of course I had to do my best to deliver.

They find Christopher on top of a fire truck. He’s alone and shaking and a little bit scared, but he’s alive. Eddie holds him tightly in his arms and can’t stop the tears from falling. He’s been so worried about him. About him and…

Christopher is alone.

Eddie pulls back and looks around, before looking back at Christopher. “Where’s Buck?”

Christopher sniffles, “I don’t know. He got me on the truck and then the water got him. He didn’t come back.”

Eddie feels dread pooling in his gut.

_ The water got him. _

_ He didn’t come back. _

That doesn’t mean anything. He’s probably out there somewhere. He’s fine.

But if he was okay he would have been with Christopher. He wouldn’t have just left him alone. Unless he didn’t have a choice.

Eddie swallows thickly and turns to look at Bobby, “Buck is out there somewhere. We need to find him.”

Bobby nods, “I’ll put the word out.” He stops on his way by and squeezes Eddie’s shoulder. “We’ll find him.”

All Eddie can do is nod.

After half an hour, there’s still no word on Buck. It’s getting hard for Eddie not to worry, and harder still for him to allow Hen to load him and Christopher onto an ambulance and take them to the hospital. He doesn’t want to go. Not with Buck still out there somewhere. But he has to think of his son.

Eddie's standing in the hall outside Christopher's room. His nurse had taken him down for some tests and Eddie used the opportunity to call and see if there had been an update on Buck. There hasn't. No one has seen or heard anything from Buck. Eddie's stomach churns as he thinks of Buck out there alone.

Eddie sees a flash of pink, and freezes. He spins around, and relief floods through him. He wasn’t hallucinating or imagining things. Buck is standing right there, looking shaken and confused, but alive. Eddie rushes towards him and takes him into his arms, hugging him tightly.

“I’m so glad you're alright,” Eddie whispers against his hair. “We were all so worried.”

He pulls back when Buck remains rigid. He’s looking at him with his brow furrowed. “Thanks man. But do I know you?”

Eddie laughs and lightly hits his arm, “Come on, Buck. Don’t mess around.”

“I’m not messing around,” Buck says, taking a step back. “I have no idea who the hell you are.”

Eddie’s stomach drops. He doesn’t get to say anything else before a harried looking nurse appears next to Buck. “Mr. Doe, I told you to stay in your room.”

“Mr. Doe?” Eddie questions. 

“Yes,” the nurse says. “ He was unconscious when he came in. And he didn’t have any ID on him, or his phone. So we’re having trouble identifying him. He must have lost it in the water.”

“Must have,” Eddie says. Along with something far more important, like his memories. “I know him. We work together. His name is Evan Buckley. His sister Maddie is a dispatcher. She can confirm.”

“Maddie?” Buck questions. “Maddie is here?”

Well at least he remembers something. That should make it a little easier.

“She’s not here,” Eddie tells her. “But she’s been worried sick about you. I’m sure she’ll be here as soon as she knows you’re here.”

“You’ll call her?”

“Of course I…”

“Buck?” Eddie freezes at the sound of Christopher’s voice. “Dad is that…?”

Eddie turns and steps in front of Christopher, blocking Buck from view. “It is, buddy. But he’s not feeling well right now. Let’s get you back to your room.”

Christopher tries to look around Eddie, frown in place. “He looked fine to me, Dad. I want to see him, and thank him for saving me.”

Eddie aches at the thought of having Christopher talk to Buck and there be no recognition there. It’s been a hard enough day. He can’t put his son through that, as upset as he knows he’ll be when Eddie denies him. He looks over his shoulder, to see Buck watching them, face curious, but still no recognition there.

He makes himself turn away, and addresses Christopher’s nurse Maria. “Take him to his room please. I’ll be right there.”

“But Dad…”

“I’m sorry, Christopher. Now just isn’t a good time.”

“Christopher.”

Eddie turns at the sound of Buck’s voice. He’s walking towards them, a noticeable limp in his step, and grimace on his face. His leg must be hurting him.

He stops in front of Christopher and places a hand on his shoulder, “I’m glad your okay, buddy. I’m alright, but you need to listen to your dad and nurses, okay?”

Christopher nods and hugs his legs, “Thank you.”

Buck pats his head, “Anytime.”

Maria wheels Christopher back into his room and Eddie turns to Buck, “I thought you didn’t remember.”

“I don’t,” Buck says, rubbing the back of his neck. “Not really, but I think part of me does and didn’t like seeing him upset. He said I saved him?”

Eddie nods. “Yeah. You two were together on the pier when the tsunami hit. You got him to safety, and I guess got swept away. He was worried about you. We both were.”

"I can see that," Buck's eyes drift down the hallway, frown in place. He shakes his head and turns his gaze back to Eddie. "Anyway, I should get back to my room. You said you'd call Maddie?"

Eddie nods, "Yeah, she'll want to know you're alright."

"Thanks man."

Eddie watches him go. Only once he's disappeared into his room does he lean back against the wall, putting his head in his hands. Buck's alright. He's alive. Eddie is grateful for that. But he still can't help the sadness at Buck not remembering him. Or Christopher.

Wherever is going on, he just hopes it's temporary. 

* * *

It's not easy finding out what exactly happened to Buck since he can't remember the incident. All he has are the cuts on his face and a bump on his head, leading the doctors to believe he hit his head and got a case of amnesia. They seem to believe it's temporary, which gives Eddie a little bit of hope. 

He never realized just how much he came to expect Buck's presence until he stopped coming around. Not on purpose, Eddie knows. He's not going to want to spend time with someone he doesn't remember, but it's still hard. Especially seeing how down Christopher is about it.

Eddie explained as best as he could what was going on, not wanting to lie to him. Christopher seemed to understand, but he's still upset. Something Eddie can understand. It's like they've lost Buck even though he's still alive. 

He gets updates from Maddie. They're mostly the same.

He's doing fine. His memory still isn't back. He doesn't even remember coming to California. She's trying to do what she can to help him remember. So far nothing has worked. Maybe Eddie and Christopher should come by and try. 

Eddie's thought about it, but he doesn't think he can put Christopher through that. He doesn't want to give him hope only for Buck not to remember them. He does go over to Maddie's himself, since that's the only place Buck has felt comfortable staying. 

All he gets is an hour of them sitting across from each other, making awkward small talk. Eddie hates it. Things have never been this awkward with Buck. And Buck… well he just looks uncomfortable and frustrated. Eddie can’t blame him. He’d probably be frustrated too if people were telling him he was missing years of memories. 

He doesn’t go back after that. Not because he’s given up or doesn’t want to see Buck. But he doesn’t want to be yet another person putting pressure on him to remember. He has to hope that he will in time. Until then, Eddie will focus on Christopher and his job. Like he did before Buck came into his life. It’s not easy. Not with much of a presence Buck has been in their lives. But Eddie tries.

Dinner’s seem quieter now. Him and Christopher talk, sure, but it all seems too still. He looks across the table at where Buck always sat and feels the now familiar ache in his chest. It’s been there for weeks since the tsunami hit. 

“I miss him too, Dad,” Christopher says, drawing Eddie out of his thoughts.

Eddie smiles, and runs a hand through his hair. “I know, buddy.”

“Do you think he’ll come back to us?” 

Eddie is torn. He doesn't want to give him false hope, but he doesn't want to hurt Christopher either. He sighs and continues to run his fingers through his hair. "I don't know, buddy. The doctor thinks it's only temporary. So I hope so. It might just take a little time."

Christopher nods, "Just like with his leg."

"Exactly," Eddie says. "Some things just need time to heal, even the mind."

After dinner Christopher asks to watch some videos on Eddie's phone before bed, and Eddie allows it. It's something to keep him happy. Even if hearing Buck's voice and laugh through the speakers is like tiny needles being pressed repeatedly into his skin. 

Eddie can't sleep that night. He finds himself sitting up in the living room watching videos of him, Buck, and Christopher on his phone. It's something he hasn't allowed himself to do often, but after hearing Christopher watching them earlier he just needs to see them.

“Eddie!” 

Eddie stands up at the sound of Buck’s voice from the other side of the door. The door opens before he can move and Buck's running inside, barely remembering to close it behind him as he comes towards him. All Eddie can do is stand frozen as he draws closer. He all but barrel’s into him, throwing his arms around Eddie’s neck and kissing him. 

“I’m sorry,” Buck mumbles against his lips. “I’m so sorry I forgot you, Eddie.”

“Buck…”

Eddie isn’t sure what to feel right now. He’s confused, and bordering on hopeful. But also scared to be. Buck is here. He's in his arms and saying his name with a familiarity he hasn't used in weeks. It has to mean something.

“I remember,” Buck tells him. He pulls back and there are tears in his eyes. “I remembered, and the first thing I wanted to do was come to you and kiss the hell out of you.”

“Well you certainly did that,” Eddie says. He grimaces. Out of all the things he could have said to Buck remembering, it’s that. “I mean…”

“You’re not wrong,” Buck laughs. “Though it would have been nicer if someone would have reciprocated. Unless you didn’t want to, in which case I apologize for basically coming into your house and assaulting you. I just thought…”

“I want to,” Eddie assures him. “You just surprised me. I’m still processing. It’s been weeks without you having a clue who I was. Or Christopher. Or anyone besides Maddie. And now here you are. What made you remember?”

“Would you believe it if I said it was a video?” Buck asks. “There was one of us with Christopher at Christmas, and I saw the way we looked at each other, and I don’t know. It must have triggered something. And then my memories were there, but you weren't. I just needed to see you and apologize and finally tell you how I feel. 

"You don't have to apologize." Eddie stops, going over Buck's last words. "Wait. How you feel?"

Buck laughs, sounding a little breathless. "Yeah. I thought the kiss would have clued you into that."

It should, Eddie knows. But part of him needs more. Especially after the last few weeks. "Maybe I want to hear it."

Buck just smiles. "I love you. Even when I didn't remember you, I could tell you were important to me. And Christopher. Oh man. How is he?"

"He's doing good," Eddie assures him. "He misses you."

"I'll have to stop by when he's awake," Buck says. "Maybe I can bring dinner."

"He'd like that," Eddie tells him. "So would I. Things haven't been the same without you."

"Aww did you miss me too?"

"I did," Eddie says, serious despite Buck's teasing tone. "So much. I love you too, Buck."

Buck grins and kisses him again, slow and tender as his arm snakes around his waist. "Maybe you don't have to leave," Eddie tells him. 

"Yeah?"

"It is late," Eddie says. "And it would be nice to wake up with you here."

It's later when they're curled up together in bed, that Eddie remembers what Buck said about the video. "Did you say the Christmas video triggered your memory?"

Buck nods, "Yeah. He told me not to tell, because he didn't want you to get mad, but Christopher was texting me videos last night."

"Of course he was," Eddie says. "No wonder he spent so long watching them."

"He's so clever," Buck says. "No one else thought to show me videos. Or even pictures, really. That kid is something."

"He is," Eddie agrees. "I know he's going to be happy you're here, and that you remember."

"I can't imagine how hard this has been for him," Buck says. "For both of you."

"It was hard, but we had to believe you'd remember eventually. And you did. Now here you are."

"Here I am." Buck smiles up at him. "Where I belong."

They surprise Christopher in the morning with breakfast. Eddie smiles as he watches Christopher and Buck hug, both laughing and even crying a little bit. Eddie lets Buck pull him in, and they hold Christopher between them. For the first time in a while Eddie feels whole. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day♥  
[My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
